


A Couple of Caps

by Squashlord



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, go me, in a snapshot without much plot, smoking as a plot device, technically since it's just a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squashlord/pseuds/Squashlord
Summary: MacCready huffs and removes his hat, taking a moment to ruffle his hair before leaning his head back and resting the hat over his eyes. "Better wake me the fu-the heck up if things go down."Cassidy and MacCready have to hunker down for the night in Cambridge.





	A Couple of Caps

"Ten caps says you can't shoot that raider bastard's hat off."

"Oh yeah? Thought you said I was a pretty impressive shot. He won't know what hit hi- Are you lighting up? Right now?" MacCready rolls his eyes as he turns his head away from the scope, Cassidy just offering a wry smile from under baseball cap with a lit smoke in hand. "Hey, at least leave me some. Sharing is caring, an' all that."

Taking refuge in a derelict building on the outskirts of College Square probably isn't the smartest place to camp, given the concentration of raiders and the ghoul problem out by Cambridge Crater, but it's just for one night. Cass leans against the crumbling drywall and puffs out a breath of smoke, the tiny orange bloom lighting up his face briefly, taking what small comforts he can since they can't risk a campfire when almost anyone could stumble upon them.

"Course. We split everything else, don't we?" Though the curl of Cass' lips suggest something that MacCready can't very well act upon right now. The damn tease.

"Uh huh. Like we split that Gwinette the other night?"

"You're still hung up on that? You were asleep, I was thirsty. I made it up with that stogie, anyway. Poor bastard I found it on was probably saving it for a special occasion and I give it to your ungrateful ass."  
There's no heat behind the words, their banter playful more than mean. Ever since Cass picked up and paid MacCready for the pleasure of his company - and his gun - to help secure a salvage yard, what was a rocky start has turned into a pretty decent partnership. Maybe better than decent. Part of him likes to think so.

There's the sound of leather and cloth scraping against the wall as MacCready shifts, propping his rifle up beside him so he can sit more comfortably next to his partner in crime. "Not ungrateful," he huffs, giving Cass a nudge, prompting the guy to pass over the cigarette so he can puff away too. "I blew the hell out of that stogie. And you." Cass' eyebrow almost disappears under his cap at that before he breathes out a laugh, shaking his head.

"That was awful. Terrible. I think I'm just gonna leave you here and take all the caps with me." But first he plucks the cigarette from MacCready's fingers, leather jacket creaking as he deliberately leans into the other's personal space.

MacCready just pushes Cassidy's stupid smirking face away, but his can't resist wearing a smile too "You wouldn't dare. Besides, it's easy to find you. I'd just follow the jangling and the inevitable trail of bodies you leave behind. See, easy as pis-as pie."

Cass would argue but well, there isn't much to argue with that. Whether raiders, ghouls, Rust Devils or Mac's least favourite: Gunners, none are too big to fall. They make a good team, what with his souped up sniper rifle and the explosive .44 crazyass Cass came up with. The idea is to distract (or explode) the enemy until MacCready can get a clear headshot right at the last moment. Ninety percent of the time it works all the time.

In the couple of minute's silence Cassidy stretches out a leg and leans against the little sharpshooter, the cool night not yet unbearable this time of year, but enough to warrant seeking heat from each other eventually. They pass the cigarette back and forth until it's nothing more than a smoky nut and gets chucked out the nearest window, leaving MacCready rubbing his eyes tiredly with the heel of his hand.  
"Knew I shouldn't'a had that Nuka earlier. Woke me up but I'm paying for it now." He sighs as Cass slides an arm around his shoulders, letting Mac relax against him even if all he gets for his generosity is a roll of the smaller man's eyes.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep, y'know."  
  
"Sure, sure. But one of us has to take first watch, and one of us is already yawning."  
MacCready grumbles indignantly and removes his hat, taking a moment to ruffle his hair before leaning his head back and resting the cap over his eyes. "Better wake me the fu-the heck up if things go down."

"And leave you outta all the fun? Not a chance, sleepyhead."

Cass wears a wry little smile as he watches MacCready settle against him, but he can't resist leaning in, knocking the guy's hat a little with his nose when he presses a surprisingly fond kiss to Mac's temple - and getting a rather confused, if dozy look for his trouble, MacCready starting to bluster until Cassidy just huffs in amusement and hunkers down further.

"What was that for?"

"Just go to sleep already."


End file.
